A Walk On His Light Side
by I am Bonnie Salvatore
Summary: Bonnie cast a spell to go back in time 1 year to kill Damon. But instead the spell goes wrong and she ends up back in 1864 with a human Damon! can she still kill him when she has met his light side? his good side? can she? BAMON!
1. A Little Spell Never Hurt Anyone!

**Title: A Walk On His Light Side (title may change)**

**Chapter 1: A Little Spell Never Hurt Anyone!**

**Type: Vampire Diaries TV Show**

**Paring: Bonnie & Damon (as always of course!)**

**Rating: T**

**Genre(s): Romance, Supernatural, Drama, Suspense, Mystery**

**Summary: Bonnie wishes Damon never became a vampire and ruined her life. So, she casts a spell to go back in time to kill Damon before he comes to Mystic Falls. She plans to only go back a few months but by mistake, she goes back a lot farther. Now, she is stuck in 1864 with a human Damon. OH MY!**

***Okay so I haven't updated my other Bamon story "Love Healed Damon's Soul" much cuz I'm somewhat losing interest in the TVD books, and I love Bonnie and Damon much more in the show so, this one, will probably be updated more often.***

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own the Vampire Diaries or Bonnie * Damon or any of the other characters…the show belongs to the CW not me…sadly…..but if I did own it….it would be BAMON and FORWOOD CENTRAL! :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: A Little Spell Never Hurt Anyone!**

Being a witch wasn't something Bonnie Bennett liked to reveal in. It was her least favorite thing about her! Most people would love the idea of being a witch and defend evil, but for Bonnie, it was a serious pain in the butt! It was a hard, exhausting job full of danger and consequences. You were surrounded by a high risk of danger, being as her powers were like a magnet for the

supernatural...like vampires. Bonnie hated them. Especially Damon Salvatore. Bonnie always had to help the Salvatore brothers. She was their own personal witch. Always there to help them when needed. And spells wore her down. Small spells were easy and simple, but the spells that required a large amount of power usually resulted in headaches, bloody noses, and bed-rest for a few days. Being a watch was hard. Very hard. And Bonnie hated doing spells often.

But today was an exception. Today she was going to cast a spell on her own terms. It was a hard spell that was going to take a lot out of her when she was done. Butt this certain spell needed to be done. Not to be cliché, but for the sake of the town (and her sanity) she needed to cast this darn spell!

The spell was dangerous and maybe, Bonnie would regret it later (she doubted it) but she was determined to do it. The spell was going to be centered on a certain Damon Salvatore.

Damon had caused a lot of pain to her and the town. Ever since her stepped foot in Mystic Falls, everything went down hill. Every death was his fault. Vicki Donavan, Matt's sister, was dead because of him. Stefan's best friend, Lexi, was dead because of him. Bonnie's beloved grams, was dead because of him. Caroline was abused by him. Elena could only tolerate him for Stefan. Bonnie hated him more than anyone else. It was his fault Caroline was a vampire. His fault the vampires in the tomb got out alerting Katherine and luring her right back into Mystic Falls, causing Tyler to become a werewolf. He killed Mason Lockwood and brought the werewolves into town. Everything was his fault. It was time for Bonnie to take him down.

Bonnie wasn't aloud to go and out right kill him. She couldn't just head over to his house and stake his with a stake or set him on fire. Because she knew Elena had feelings for him and Stefan would be devastated if he lost his brother this way. Stefan would hate her, and Elena, always taking Stefan's side in everything (stupid Siamese twins!) would hate Bonnie too, for being the one to cause Stefan's pain.

So Bonnie came up with a plan. What if Damon died at the hands of a mysterious killer? What if Damon had died before he ever came to Mystic Falls? That way, no one would know it was Bonnie, who killed him, Stefan would be sad but only for a while. Elena would have never known Damon so she wouldn't care. Vicki, Lexi, her Grams—they would all still be alive. And, Caroline would still be human. Everything would be better if Bonnie could turn back time to 1 year previous to now, and killed Damon.

And that was exactly what she would do. A little spell liked that never hurt anyone, right?

* * *

**So, this is the first chapter. Yes I know, really short, but that's because its like 7am right now, and this is all I could come up with. Next chapter will be right after school! Its 7:20am (Toronto Time) so next chapter will be up by 3:30pm (Toronto Time). It will be longer as we get into the juicy stuff! Like, Bonnie casting the spell and …**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Review PLEASE! I love them! They make me feel loved! **


	2. It Didn't Go So Right Did It?

**Title: A Walk On His Light Side**

**Chapter 2: It Didn't Go So Right Did It?**

**Type: Vampire Diaries TV Show**

**Paring: Bonnie & Damon (as always of course!)**

**Rating: T**

**Genre(s): Romance, Supernatural, Drama, Suspense, Mystery**

**Summary: Bonnie wishes Damon never became a vampire and ruined her life. So, she casts a spell to go back in time to kill Damon before he comes to Mystic Falls. She plans to only go back a few months but by mistake, she goes back a lot farther. Now, she is stuck in 1864 with a human Damon. OH MY!**

***YAY! I actually update an hour later! New Record!***

**Disclaimer: If I owned TVD then Bonnie and Damon would be together, Stefan would find someone worth his precious time, Caroline and Tyler would realize their feelings for each other, and Elena would have never existed…..So, obviously, I do NOT own TVD…The CW does **

**Chapter 2: It Didn't Go So Right Did It?**

* * *

Bonnie had everything set up. She was in her room, packing all the things she would need. Snacks, drink, iPod, book, extra clothes, grimiore and of course a few stakes. Candles were lit and placed in a circle around where she was sitting on her carpet. Her grams' grimiore was lying in front of her, on the page of the spell she was going to read. The instructions were fairly easy.

_Chant the spell three times. The spell will take you to where you need to go, destined to go. Remember, you don't pick the time, the spell picks the time where it feels you need to be in. When you are there, in the different time, you cannot alter anything unless absolutely necessary. You may not tell anyone of where you are truly from except another witch. If you tell anyone else, you could alter the fabric of time when you don't mean too. Chant correctly, and be careful. When you wish to go back, you may chant the other spell to get back. But, the spell will only work if it thinks you have finished what you started._

That was all. The spell was written in Latin below it.

Bonnie took a deep breath. She was ready to do this. She was ready to accept all the consequences to what she was about to do. And, she believed she could do this, without a doubt. Her plan was foolproof. Find Damon, stake him, than return to her safe time. Easy. Seriously, what could go wrong?

She so jinx it now, didn't she. Oh well, she had to do this.

Bonnie took another few deep breaths and closed her eyes saying a quick prayer to God for her safety and guidance. She opened them, and picked up the old tattered spell book. The pages were worn and muddy, stained in places, ripped in edges and corners. The binding was bending and broken, and the cover felt like sand paper. It was heavy in her hands. She started to read the spell.

_Ego hodie__redire__in__viam__quae__ducit__ad__bonum.__  
__Temporalis__ubi__non intellexit.__  
Concedam ad Vellem mutare,  
Deinde accipe bonum tempus, ne extenuatur._

Bonnie chanted this three times. Each time she said it, she felt the power surge through her. She could feel electric sparks flowing to the tips of her fingers and toes, feel her blood speed up, her heart pout faster. A gust of wind flew through her open window and she felt the goose-bumps rise on her arms. The candles blew out as she finished the spell, and she went out.

* * *

When Bonnie opened her eyes she new something was different.

She was in a bed—not her bed. The bed was too rough, too hard and too uncomfortable to be her comfy-as-a-cushion bed. Her eyes were blinded by a light streaming through a window with ragged curtains hanging from them.

Her head was throbbing. It felt like her head was rolling from side to side, up and down. It felt hot and her palms were sweaty.

The room she was in was small. Smaller then her room back at her house. She was lying on a small twin bed that took up most of the room. In front of her it looked like what would be a very old, wooden dresser. A small table was placed beside her bed with a bowl of water in it and a wet cloth hanging from the side of it. The colors of the room was all very dull. The room was painted a sad, dull color of green. A sick green, kind of like puke. The bed spread and curtains were the color of mud, and she could see several holes in them. The dresser and table looked very worn out like they would collapse any minute. Bonnie's bag was hung on the dresser in front of her.

_Where am I?_, She thought. Where could she be? She new for sure this wasn't any where in Mystic Falls since the town was filled with rich snobs with even bigger houses than her! (Cough-Lockwood's-Cough!) So, she couldn't possibly be in anyone's house, could she? Maybe that meant her spell didn't work. But then, if her spell didn't work, then why wasn't she still at home in the safety and comfort of her home?

"Thinking of something dear?" a voice from beside her spoke.

Bonnie had closed her eyes and was completely lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice someone come into the room. Now she opened her eyes.

Standing near the table with the wet cloth was a woman. Or girl maybe. She looked about Bonnie's age, 17. She had dark skin like Bonnie, and her hair was dark and pulled back into a bun. All in all, a very pretty girl. The only weird thing about her was her clothes. Instead of her time's usual jeans and a t-shirt, the pretty girl was wearing a dress. The color was the same sick, puke like green as the walls of the room. It looked like it wasn't cleaned in a few days and looked very worn out like everything else in the room. The collar of the dress started from her neck and fell all the way down to her wrists and ankles. Everything was covered. The girl had a troubled look on her face, and Bonnie wondered if she was the reason for her distress. What would you feel if you had to host a stranger with weird looking clothes (Bonnie was still wearing her jeans and t-shirt) and not even know where they are from, what their name is? Would this strange girl going to get in trouble for helping Bonnie?

Bonnie decided to speak. "Where am I?" She asked the strange girl.

She smiled a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "The true question is; _When _are you?"

Bonnie blinked. So her spell had worked! She felt a surge of proud joy, but it washed away when she thought of when she might be. She could positively, absolutely remember that the world did not look anything or dress like anything like this girl! Bonnie was pretty sure one year ago the people still wore shirts and t-shirts and stuff the may have said crazy things. So why was this girl dressed so formally and worn out? How could she be in 2009?

"This doesn't look like 2009…"Bonnie said out loud.

"Because it isn't 2009!" The girl with strange clothes laughed.

Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed together and she briefly thought of Stefan's brooding forehead.

"Then what time am I?" Bonnie felt silly for not asking her name so she added, "What's your name?" to the end.

The girl sighed as if she new Bonnie was going to ask this next and spoke.

"My name is Emily Bennett. It is the year 1864. Now may I ask just who you are?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH!**

**So not dramatic and no Damon, but he will come up around maybe the next chapter or the chapter after that…I want a good build up to it. Anyways yay! I updated right after school! I have so much going on anyways, my friends are over right this second and we are practicing our dance for our talent show, I got a test Thursday, and hand in a report, so it a miracle that I'm finding the time to do this! Hopefully next chapter will be up by tonight or in the morning. **


	3. Meeting Emily Bennett

**Title: A Walk On His Light Side**

**Chapter 3: Meeting Emily Bennett**

**Type: Vampire Diaries TV Show**

**Paring: Bonnie & Damon (as always of course!)**

**Rating: T**

**Genre(s): Romance, Supernatural, Drama, Suspense, Mystery**

**Summary: Bonnie wishes Damon never became a vampire and ruined her life. So, she casts a spell to go back in time to kill Damon before he comes to Mystic Falls. She plans to only go back a few months but by mistake, she goes back a lot farther. Now, she is stuck in 1864 with a human Damon. OH MY!**

***I AM UPDATING! WOW! Celebration! Seriously I am updating the 3****rd**** chapter now! And I only posted the first chapter this morning!***

**Disclaimer: Bonnie and Damon made out…Tyler never left…Anna, Grams, or Lexi didn't die…so this means that I sure don't own the Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Meeting Emily Bennett**

Bonnie was about ready to go into shock. Her mind was bombarding with questions that needed to be answered. Why was she in 1864? Why did her spell bring her here? Why was she meeting Emily Bennett, someone she—according to the fabric of time—shouldn't meet? Here Bonnie was, lying in her 2011 clothes, in an old room, meeting Emily Bennett…Bonnie was staring, her mouth wide open probably looking like an idiot. But the one thing screaming in Bonnie's mind was, _I'm in freaking __**1864**__! _

"How? What? How can I be in 1864?" Bonnie asked, her mouth finally finding the will to work. Bonnie needed answers…and she needed them now.

"I for one, do not know why you are here. And I won't know until you tell me who you are. Now I ask again, what is your name stranger?" Emily asked. Her face was calm, but her eyes showed something else. Emily looked a little bit scared. Bonnie didn't blame her, why wouldn't you be scared, Bonnie, at the moment, equaled unknown and horrifying.

"My name…My name is Bonnie Bennett. I am your descendant. I am from the year 2011." Bonnie said calmly…I mean, why bother hiding the truth?

To say Emily was shocked was an understatement. Her face slowly went from calm to horrified. Well, not exactly horrified but it sure was close to it. You could see a flurry of emotions cross through her eyes, Bonnie could tell. Wonder, maybe, how could someone time travel? Confused, probably why would someone even try something so dangerous? Then scared, as if asking "What is this girl capable of? Can she hurt me? Is she stronger then me?"

Bonnie decided to speak. "Emily? Are you okay? I—I…would you like me to explain?"

Emily shakily nodded her head. Bonnie took that as a go for it.

"I live in Mystic Falls, but in the year 2011. I did a time travel spell that was in your grimiore to go back one year, so I could kill a vampire. This vampire is causing havoc and lost of lives have been lost by his hands. But, somehow, I ended up here…147 years back instead of one." Bonnie laughed a little, but it wasn't very humorous. Bonnie added, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm from the 21st century and I'm a new at this."

Emily slowly let out a breath, long and slow. She blinked a few times and her expression became serious. Bonnie was glad she wasn't scared any more.

Emily suddenly asked, "Who was the vampire?"

Bonnie frowned. Her eyes slit down and reflected hatred. In a voice full of the hate she had for him she said his name. "His names is Damon Salvatore."

Emily let out a breath of relief as if happy it was Damon and not someone else. But then she let in a shaky breath again and her eyes became more alert.

"Damon Salvatore? Damon? Oh no…that means Katherine succeeded" Emily said. She said is gravely, as if this was horrible, which it probably was. Bonnie remembered, Katherine was the one that changed Damon and Stefan, she tore them apart.

"Yes, Damon, do you know him? Is he a vampire here too? Oh well, if he is then I might as well kill him now and save 147 years worth of lives." Bonnie smiled, at least she would still get to kill Damon.

Emily raced over and sat on the bed with her. "Oh no! you mustn't hurt Damon. Bonnie, its 1864, Damon is still human!"

Bonnie let out a frustrated sigh. "But he will become a vampire soon, so its better kill him now then later!"

Emily sighed as if Bonnie wasn't getting the point, and she wasn't anyways. Why did Emily want Damon alive? He would only cause death in the future!

"Bonnie, let me see the spell, I need to see everything." Emily said urgently.

"It's in my bag, over there." Bonnie pointed her finger towards her bag that was sitting on the shelf.

Emily went over and opened the zipper to her bag. She grabbed the grimiore out and took it to Bonnie. Bonnie flipped open to the spell and Emily started reading. A few seconds past by, Emily reading intently, before she spoke.

She smiled. "Bonnie! The instructions say that the spell will take you to the time where it feels you should be in! you were not meant to go one year back to 2009! You were meant to come here, 1864!"

Bonnie didn't believe her, "Why would I be meant to come here?"

"Because, you must not kill Damon, but you must prevent him from becoming a vampire! And so your mission is simple. You must kill Katherine Peirce; the vampire who turned them."

* * *

**And that's it for tonight! Wow took me a long time to write this! Mostly because I was late for school so I didn't write much in the morning, then I had to practice a big dance thing with my friends, then dinner, then report, then study for my math test, then I was on twitter and had a very long conversation with two Delena fans and 3 Bamon fans (DEBATE!) and had a bunch of story updates…now I'm going to sleep and you are all doing to wait a day and a half for my next chapter….because I am TIRED!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep reading! BAMON FOREVER!**


	4. The Salvatore Brothers

**Title: A Walk On His Light Side**

**Chapter 4: The Salvatore Brothers**

**Type: Vampire Diaries TV Show**

**Paring: Bonnie & Damon (as always of course!)**

**Rating: T**

**Genre(s): Romance, Supernatural, Drama, Suspense, Mystery**

**Summary: Bonnie wishes Damon never became a vampire and ruined her life. So, she casts a spell to go back in time to kill Damon before he comes to Mystic Falls. She plans to only go back a few months but by mistake, she goes back a lot farther. Now, she is stuck in 1864 with a human Damon. OH MY!**

***I am updating! It's a miracle! I'm so proud of myself! So sorry that I made you wait so long! Anyways question: What is your favorite Bamon story TV Show wise? I am just wondering….Anyways when I wrote the first chapter, I completely forgot that it was 2011! I thought it was 2010 and so I said a year back to 2009…I'm fixing that now. Just pretend I never made that mistake okay? So the year Bonnie came from is 2011 and the year back she wanted to go is 2010! Either way…lets get on with the story shall we! Bonnie finally meets Damon! Even if it's the shortest meeting ever…***

**Disclaimer: Bonnie: Damon, I love you…Damon: I love you, not Elena. Caroline: Matt it's over, I'm in love with your best friend…Tyler: I'm sorry Matt, but I can't help loving Caroline! …Stefan: Katherine you are so HOT! …Katherine: I know Stefy! **

** Has this ever actually happened? Nope! So I am basically saying…I do not own the Vampire Diaries….(cries in corner)**

**Chapter 4: The Salvatore Brothers**

Emily explained a few things after her small explanation of a plan to kill Katherine.

Damon was returning today from war, and Emily and I, were to accompany Katherine and Stefan to meet him. I was supposed to befriend Damon, which was going to be a great challenge, and once I become his most important confidant, I would try to convince him that Katherine is evil and not good for him or Stefan. If that doesn't work well, vervain him and get Katherine to bite him, then hopefully, finish the plan off with driving a stake through her heart.

Everything seemed foolproof except for the beginning. How the hell was Bonnie going to befriend Damon? She hated him, and if he was any bit of the jackass he is in 2011, then Bonnie was going to hate him now. Every time Bonnie tried to picture her and Damon trying to get along, all she could see was his face the night he bit her. Cruel, heartless, smug, lips smeared with her blood and eyes as deep as coal.

This certainly was not going to be easy.

* * *

Emily got out a few clothes of hers for me. Sure none of it was exactly my type, but I guess it would do because if I went out in my jeans and t-shirt, people would sure through me in jail or something just for looking weird.

Emily put me in a raggedy, old, blue dress that covered me completely. It was a bit tight on me, but it was all she had, and I was grateful that she would lend me it. I had to pull my hair into a bun and scrape the nail polish off my nails. Now I looked like a female slave into the 19th century. Every girl's dream, oh joy.

That was me being sarcastic, by the way. I have the most messed up sense of humor ever. Elena and Caroline used to say I sometimes sounded insulting. Oh well, I was born this way baby, to quote my Idol, Gaga. I wondered how my twisted humor would help me fit in. Not well. Maybe, since Damon has a pretty twisted humor too, it will help me befriend him.

Emily spoke, "Now Bonnie, the story is that you are my sister from the south. You were not getting along with our mother, so our father sent you here to help me out. Katherine knows you a witch okay? But, be carful. She doesn't take well to witches who misbehave. Do not talk to her unless spoken too. Do you hear me?"

She spoke in such a commanding voice that I couldn't help but nod my head weakly and agree. But, seriously? Did black woman have any rights back then…here…now, I don't know but I defiantly prefer the 21st century compared to this time. Ugh, stupid racism.

"Emily, I don't know if I can do this. I mean, in my time, Damon and I hate each other. I don't know how to not hate him. What do I do?" I asked her.

Emily laughed. She laughed a light laugh that reminded me of her Grams. "Bonnie, once you meet this Damon, you will realize how easy it is to like him." Emily gave her a wink. What did that mean?

I frowned, not believing her one bit. "You keep saying that Emily."

* * *

When I met Katherine, I felt as if I might cry. She was the spitting image of Elena, but something seemed…different. I've only met Katherine once before in my time, when she tried to strangle me, and I never got a good look of her. But now I realized that they looked almost like twins. But while Elena always held a soft look in her eyes, Katherine had an evil twinkle in her eye, like she was up to something, and a smirk that looked pure evil. I don't know how anyone could confuse sweet innocent Elena with this evil bitch.

Katherine sauntered into the main hall, on Stefan's arm as if she owned the place. Her hair was curled perfectly, her skin looked flawless, and she was wearing a green dress that fit her perfectly. She looked like what every girl wanted to look like. Model perfect. Crap, getting Damon to not love her was going to be very hard.

I almost laughed out loud when I saw Stefan. He wasn't pale! His hair was curly! And he was wearing very funky looking clothes…those weird things men used to clip on their pants and over their shoulders to keep them on. His eyes were light and he looked short and lanky, the complete opposite from his future self. He looked so…human.

"Well Emily what do we have here, my dear friend? I don't think I've ever seen this girl before." Katherine spoke, in a voice so smooth that if it was a floor, I would slip on it. Okay bad description Bonnie!

"Morning Miss Bennett. I second Lady Katherine's question. Who is this girl?" Stefan spoke. I wanted to bubble over with laughter. 'Miss Bennett' and 'Lady Katherine' sounded so funny coming from his mouth! I made a note to make fun of Stefan when I got back to my own time…if I got back.

Emily curtsied and I tried her best to do so too, but Emily was much better at it then me. I probably looked like an awkward cow. Emily gave me a look and I went back into my standing position.

"Lady Katherine. Sir Stefan. Morning to you both. I'm sorry, but I haven't gotten the time to introduce you to my sister yet. She arrived just this morning and I had no notice until she showed up on my door. This is my younger sister, Bonnie. My father sent her here to spend time with me. I hope its okay Lady Katherine that she stays with us?" Emily spoke, unsure of what she would say.

Katherine looked me up and down. Than she looked at Emily and asked "Is she from the same place as you?"

The way Emily and Katherine looked at each other, as if a secret was being passed through their minds, made me think Katherine wasn't really wondering what country I was from.

Emily answered simple and quick. "Yes."

Katherine smiled a sly smile…I wondered how Stefan could see a 'good' person in Katherine right now.

"Then she can stay! She is one of you! She's your family, therefore, she is mine!" Katherine said. Then she glided, yes glided over to me and took my hands.

Katherine smiled and said "It's so wonderful that you will be staying with us Miss Bonnie! Welcome! I'm sorry I cannot give you a proper welcome right now as Stefan's brother will be arriving soon, but I promise to speak with you later on."

To Stefan, it probably looked like Katherine was being a saint, being so kind to a servant girl, and I should be grateful she accepts me, but I knew something was up with her. Even though she was saying kind words and she wore a smile on her face, her hands were holding mine way too tight. It felt like a warning. Don't mess with me because I will cut you. Okay dramatic, but true.

So, I did a stupid thing. I gripped her hands tighter, and glared in her face. "I'm sure I do not need a proper welcome from you. And I actually do not need to speak with you later. I have things to do."

Then I let go and stood back beside Emily. Emily had shock written all over her face, and so did Katherine and Stefan. Bonnie smirked. Bonnie: 1, Katherine: 0

Stefan started to say something, "Miss Bennett! I will have you sent right back where you came from if you continue to talk like that. Remember your place! You cannot talk in that way! Now apolo—"

Stefan was cut off by the one voice I was dreading to hear.

"Stefan, I think you should stop talking! Brother, maybe you should remember, that although she is of lower standards, she is a woman, and I taught you better then to speak to a lady like that." Damon Salvatore spoke behind me.

I turned around. My breath caught. Damn, Damon was always hot no matter what. Damon looked almost the same as the Damon I knew in 2011. His eyes were as blue and dark and piercing as they always were. His skin was pale like usual and his body build was extremely built like in 2011. This only difference was his hair. It was a bit longer and curly. It was matted to his forehead and was all over. But Damon looked more human He was wearing his army clothes and there was dirt all over his face and hands. His shoes were muddy and his clothes were sweaty.

This was a human Damon, and he was smiling at me.

* * *

**There, I am so sorry I took so long to update…just too busy. Drama at school, and I lost touch with the story until now. I hope this was good! I will try to make my next update soon! Sorry it was short!**

**But Bonnie and Damon met! It was short but there will be more of them in the next chapter! R&R!**


End file.
